


Christmas Past [1/2]

by DdraigCoch



Series: Christmas Past [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Christmas, Communtiy: adventchallenge, Growing Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DdraigCoch/pseuds/DdraigCoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Zechs' Christmasses past. 13x6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Past [1/2]

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue! Just trying to spread non-profit christmassy joy, and if you sue me Santa may leave you coal.

When he was seven, Zechs had refused to decorate the Christmas tree - because it wasn’t his, because his mother wasn’t there, because his sister couldn’t chew on the Angel - and had smashed a valuable glass ornament. She hadn’t said anything, but he remembered clearly the expression of disappointment on Mrs Kushrenada’s face.

When he was seven, Zechs learned that Christmas wasn’t just for him.

+   +   +

When he was ten, Zechs had blinked up in confusion as Dorothy gleefully held mistletoe over their heads and took his first kiss.

When he was ten, Zechs decided that Dorothy was crazy.

+   +   +

When he was eleven, Treize spent his last Christmas before officially going into the army avoiding Zechs then staring at the blonde whenever he thought he wasn’t looking. The baby blonde hairs on the back of his neck prickled every time he did it.

When he was eleven, Zechs finally noticed the way Treize looked at him and wondered why.

+   +   +

When he was fourteen, Zechs wasn’t at the Kushrenada’s for Christmas Day. The Victoria base was freezing cold, and every step echoed emptily. He missed warm fires, good food, Mrs Kushrenada’s laugh, Mr Kushrenada’s out of tune singing... he wanted to go home.

When he was fourteen, Zechs realised he missed Treize more than he missed his sister.

+   +   +

When he was sixteen, a uniformed Zechs was forced to dance at Mrs Kushrenada’s annual party for the first time. He enjoyed the dancing but not the looks he earned from the young women, and they soon drove him outside.

When he was sixteen, he noticed that Treize still stole looks at him and wished he could dance with him instead.

+   +   +

When he was seventeen, Zechs enjoyed the look of surprise on Treize’s face as he dangled mistletoe over their heads and stole a quick kiss on Christmas Eve when the rest of the household was in bed.

When he was seventeen, Zechs thought maybe he was crazy too.


End file.
